WillingCielxAlois Lemon
by CielVPhantomhive
Summary: After some mix ups with the rooms, the young Earl Phantomhive and Count Trancy are left to share a hotel room. Everything is silent, a game of Staring Contest ongoing (As suggested by the Count),when suddenly he asks.. "Do you feel anything yet?" They say that when you stare into someone's eyes for seven or more seconds, you feel unknown hate... Or lust.


Alois sat in front of the Earl Phantomhive. It was little after nine and they were supposed to be asleep, but Alois wanted to play a game with Ciel.

"What's the point of this.." Ciel asked flatly, staring into the eyes of the older boy. Alois giggled,

"You'll see, Ciel..~" Alois purred. Ciel almost blinked, becoming infinitely grossed out by the fact that he thought how he said that was.. Hot.. Alois leaned closer to him. "Do you feel anything yet..?" He asked. Ciel blushed, feeling himself leaning towards Alois. He stopped, his lips merely centimeters from Alois's.

"I feel the need to sleep."

Alois rolled his eyes, closing the gap between the two. Ciel jumped, not expecting it. Part of him wanted to pull away but.. The rest of him wanted to stay.. Most of him wanted to kiss back, but that wasn't something he could do, so he pulled away. Panting slightly, Ciel starting to back away from the older boy.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" He screamed. Alois giggled.

"Don't pretend you didn't like that, Ciel. I saw how you reacted." He said smoothly. Ciel shook his head.

"You disgusting perve-" he was cut off by the older boy smashing his lips into his. Ciel started to protest, but he couldn't resist. He began kissing back, his mouth moving in rhythm to Alois's. He did the only thing that came to mind and started to scoot closer to the older boy. What was he doing? This wasn't allowed! If someone were to find out he'd be shamed for eternity! But did he care about that? Not a bit.

Ciel slid his hand around Alois's waist, pulling himself onto the older of the two's lap. Alois parted the kiss.

"See.. I told you.."

Ciel rolled his eyes, kissing the boy again. Alois gladly kissed back, sliding his tongue into the boys' mouth. The two went on like that for a few minutes, as a tongue war began. Alois suddenly pulled away, causing Ciel to whimper in want of the kiss. Alois chuckled.

"I can do so much more than just kiss you, Ciel.." He said seductively. Ciel blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what Alois meant. He nodded his head, not particularly caring. Alois stood up, taking the younger boy with him. Gently, he placed Ciel on the large bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him roughly as his hands started to fumble with Ciel's shirt. Ciel, in return, began to mess with the buttons on his own shirt. Alois parted the kiss again.

"Ciel, love, I have a question.." He said smoothly.

"Y-Yea..?"

"Can we have se-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him gently.

"You can do whatever you want." He whispered in Alois's ear. Alois took this offer and tore Ciel's shirt off him, staring in awe at the bare ivory skin. He kissed Ciel again, moving down to his neck and sucking gently. Ciel let out a moan, tilting his head to let Alois have more access to him. Alois continued to leave little marks on Ciel's neck as he took his hand and slid it in Ciel's pants. Ciel moaned again, tensing slightly as Alois explored him carelessly. Alois staprted to go down again, reaching Ciel's chest and kissing and sucking, making sure to leave love bites. Ciel bucked in Alois's hand, causing the blonde to smirk.

"Oh, I see you're liking this~?" Alois purred, taking his hand from Ciel's pants. Ciel whined, missing the feeling already. He rubbed his lower body against Alois, blushing as he felt himself get hard by thoughts flowing in his mind. Alois noticed this and began undoing Ciel's belt. Ciel blushed more, feeling the sudden coolness in his lower region. Alois stared for a moment, taking in the boy in front of him. His.. Ciel Phantomhive would be his.. And willingly at that.

—

 _ **ahhhhhh my children! What'd you think? Any good? Nah? Oh well I'm uploading another chapter anyway. ;)**_


End file.
